Double Dare
by MsTonksLupin
Summary: "Come on, Remus, let's get drunk together so that tomorrow morning you'll not remember all the crap I'll have said." Remus Lupin is sitting alone at The Three Broomsticks, when the woman he had least expected to meet walks in the pub. Involves drinking, cooking, an ice cube and a strip tease. A game of Truth or Dare, the Marauder way. Inspired by Molotov Jukebox song, Double Dare.


**This one-shot is quite different from my usual writing style, it is not really in character but you see, I am obsessed with Remus and Tonks, and I am also obsessed with Natalia Tena, who plays Tonks in the movies. She is an extremely talented actress and singer. I love her band, **_**Molotov Jukebox, **_**so much! You should definitely check them out if you haven't yet! I adore their unique style and the feeling of their songs! **

**This fic is inspired by their song, **_**Double Dare, **_**which Natalia said it talked about getting a man to do a strip tease.**

**Please review, your opinions will mean a lot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

Remus Lupin focused his eyes on the filthy –though considerably cleaner than Hogshead's- wooden table of the Three Broomsticks. His eyes didn't really mind focusing on a spot of insignificant interest, it was a habit he had always possessed. The explanation was quite simple. It was only natural to occupy himself with examining tiny details like a hole in the wood, or a spider climbing a window, or the faded sleeve of another wizard, when he had nothing else to do or nobody to talk to every time he went at bars and pubs. He was used to going out alone, when Lily and James died, and Sirius went to Azkaban, and even though Sirius had been free for two years now, he was hiding, which was a particularly good reason for him to not be able to accompany his friend to his rare visits at Hogsmeade, or Muggle London.

Remus Lupin's eyes moved from the spot on the table to his half full –or half empty, as a pessimist like him would rather say- goblet of butterbeer. He was well aware of the fact that this specific drink contained a fairly small amount of alcohol, but he didn't really feel like drinking anything at that night. You see, Remus Lupin had been used to drinking alone, but during the last months that had changed. Now he was able to spend some interesting hours surrounded by people again, after all these years, something which he found considerably fortunate. He was really thankful for those amusing evenings with Bill, Sirius and Tonks at Grimmauld Place, they made him feel quite younger than he actually was. Therefore, he had again started preferring to drink only when he had company, even though he didn't drink much then either. Remus Lupin couldn't be considered a drinker. His friend, Sirius Black could. Especially at the current period, when Remus had realized with worry that Sirius was suffering by a mild kind of depression, due to the fact that he was forced to live in the house he hated and feel useless, and that led him to drown his anger in firewhiskey every night.

Then, Remus Lupin's eyes rested on his watch. It was past ten, he realized that he should be going. He knew that Sirius needed his company at the Headquarters, besides, in a few days it would be full moon and Remus Lupin knew that the sooner he went to bed at those tiring days before it, the better.

He decided to pay and leave. He waved his hand at Madame Rosmerta, the juicy waitress, with whom Sirius had flirted uncontrollably after they had finished Hogwarts, though the only thing he received instead of her following him to his bed, was a slap on the face. The woman noticed his wave and nodded, making a gesture that showed she would go to him when she finished cleaning the bar. He nodded and his hand reached into the pocket of his old tweed blazer, only to find a few coins, just a couple of galleons more than the butterbeer would cost. He sighed. He had been used to _that._ _Good thing I don't have a woman to treat, _he thought bitterly, and laughed at himself with the thought. He had grown familiar with the fact that such a thing would never happen.

Just when he thought that, he turned his head and his eyes finally focused on a living person. A woman, more specifically. A woman he had least expected to find there at such a night. The woman which was partly the reason he needed to get out of the Headquarters in search of a drink.

Of a drink that Sirius Black had not laid his hands upon, at least.

Nymphadora Tonks' hair was tonight long and thick, in the most purplish shade of burgundy. She was wearing army boots and a leather cloak. Remus Lupin could notice a pair of baggy jeans underneath, the same color with her hair. She didn't look as she expected to find any acquaintance in the bar. _Is she alone? _He thought doubtfully. He'd never think of quirky, young Nymphadora Tonks going out for a drink alone, just like his miserable self did, without a bunch of noisy friends dressed in leather, who certainly had long hair and played magical drums, accompanying her. He noticed her looking around and then spotting him. He felt his palms getting sweaty. Did he want her to see him? He felt quite uncomfortable, sitting there all on his own, with a half empty goblet of butterbeer and his old patched tweed blazer.

The only thing that mattered now what that she had already seen him. He didn't have the time to decide whether that was fortunate or not, as a huge smile had appeared on her face, and she was making her way to his table. Without waiting for an invitation, she took a chair and sat next to him.

"Wotcher, Remus. Quite full, isn't it?" Just on time, Madame Rosmerta arrived to their table. "Hello, Tonks." She grinned and turned to Remus. "Did you ask for me?"

"Yeah, quite quick you are, Rosmerta!" Tonks smiled and stretched her arms over her head. "Two shots of firewhiskey, thank you. You can't possibly expect to get on the happier side with butterbeer, can you, Remus?"

Rosmerta left to return with two levitated glasses that landed on their table. Remus Lupin was feeling quite taken aback. "Actually, I was ready to go back to the Headquarters." He said, a little amused. He immediately regretted it when he realized that it almost sounded rude, but she didn't seem to notice. "I was planning to do the same, but then I said _now, now, Tonks, your head's already fucked up from work, why don't you go and get drunk?_" She blushed. "Sorry for the shitty language, Moony."

He tried to hold his laughter. That woman was certainly one of a kind. "Don't worry, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that!"

"Right, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be at work now, though."

"Old Scrimgeour let us earlier today, quite cheerful he was, probably finally got to bang his wife." She hit her forehead with her hand. "Hey, sorry Remus, I do apologize if I just made you picture Scrimgeour naked. I honestly don't know what happened to me tonight. I'm probably really tired. Imagine what I'm going say when I get drunk!"

"Indeed you are tired." He agreed, deciding that staying for one more drink wouldn't really do Sirius any harm. "In my opinion, you should get some sleep instead of getting drunk."

"Bollocks." She snorted. "I can't really sleep at home. My Comet 360 keeps flying around my bedroom. Quite an attention whore, it is. Come on, Remus, let's get drunk together so you'll not remember the crap I'm gonna say till tomorrow morning."

He shook his head. "This sounds fascinating, but really, Tonks, I don't think it is a good idea."

"Don't worry, I'm paying."

It was his turn to blush. "That wasn't what I meant, besides, I'm capable of buying us another drink", _though we wouldn't ever get drunk with just a drink, _"I just think it'd be prudent for us to return at the Headquarters. Sirius needs company and you should probably get some sleep. You need some strength for tomorrow."

"I have the day off tomorrow."

That certainly complicated things.

"Come on, just one more drink."

Oh, that was why he so desperately needed to get away from her, because he was defenseless around her, it had been a while since a woman had made Remus unable to control his actions and thoughts, and did it herself for him. Remus Lupin had noticed how strange he felt when Tonks was around, and he did not like that. He most certainly did not. He preferred feeling a master of his decisions, he knew it was a bad sign when his heart started catching in his throat every time he heard the sound of the troll foot umbrella stand falling. It made him afraid that he was falling too…

No, he couldn't be. Remus Lupin was a mature man, he knew what he was feeling, and most importantly, he knew what he should and shouldn't do.

Or did he not?

"Fine", he smiled. "Just one drink."

He didn't need to say that, she was already waving at Rosmerta for more, after finishing her firewhiskey.

**I'm not up to scratch  
You started before me so get them in  
Every drink you drink I'll match** **  
To dance our way home, under a dirty early sky  
Do what couples do, argue and screw  
Oh screw and argue  
But I think it'd be different with you**

Tonks giggled as she sipped the remaining Butterbeer in the third goblet they had ordered. "And then Mad-Eye asked me if I wanted to know who the person with the lost buttock was, and I said that he didn't need to tell me, I could try guessing. I mean, if _I'd _lost a precious buttock of mine, I'd most certainly go around with Snape's miserable expression and hobby, to frighten children, that is!"

Remus Lupin laughed and wiped the butterbeer off his lips with the back of his hand. He was feeling relaxed and light-hearted. He had to admit that the night was turning out to be far more amusing than he had expected. He wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing, as alcohol had started taking over his mind in a way he hadn't allowed for a long time. "You are funny, Nymphadora! I do enjoy spending time with you!" That was a good example of what he would not dare to tell her without the help of the firewhiskey and the butterbeer.

At first she blushed, thinking of what he had just said, but she thought it wouldn't be very wise to let him know that her heart was beating in a faster, rather impatient rhythm now, just because of his words, so she decided to just glance at him threateningly. "Everybody does enjoy spending time with my awesome self, but mind you, Lupin, you won't bloody enjoy yourself for long if you keep using that ridiculous name of mine!" she waved her wand to show him that she would easily hex him, causing yellow sparks to get out of it, and as if that wasn't enough, her hand hit her goblet which fell from the table, spilling firewhiskey on the floor. Some wizards from the nearby tables turned to shot them annoyed or surprised looks. They both noticed. She giggled again. "Come on, Remus", she whispered, "I think it's time we got out of here!"

He nodded, as they paid Rosmerta. His head had started to turn. "That's a good idea. I don't think we should drink anymore, Tonks. You should go home."

"No, I didn't mean home. I meant Muggle London."

"Muggle London? As in pubs?"

"As in clubs."

"Clubs? Why on Earth would we go to a muggle nightclub, Tonks? I'm not even the club type!"

"Come on, it will be fun! You said you're enjoying yourself, and people need to have a good time every once in a while, Remus! Yes, even you!"

"I'm too old for that." he said hesitantly.

"No, you aren't old at all! Oh come on, Remus! Don't let me go alone and have a hairy tattooed muggle try to buy me a drink!"

Tonks looked ready for a night out in Muggle London and Remus Lupin knew that the last thing he wanted was a hairy tattooed muggle trying to buy her a drink. He couldn't allow that. After all, she _was _his best friend's little cousin, Sirius would want him to look after her. And had she just said that she didn't think he was too old? That made his inner Marauder roar in triumph, he didn't like the fact that he cared so much about her opinion of him, but he couldn't do anything about the joy that filled his body –was it the alcohol? However, he most definitely would not follow her to a muggle club.

"Muggle London sounds quite amusing, and if you are sure that you want to spend more time with my particularly boring presence, I would beg you to choose a quiet pub instead of a club, suitable for poor people my age."

She grinned. "Alright. Pub it is." She couldn't help but think that she'd follow Remus Lupin even if he decided to go jogging with a grindylow. Even though he considered himself boring, she found his company extremely pleasing, especially every time that he decided to help her stand on her feet after tripping over the troll foot umbrella stand, or every time that he sat next to her during an Order meeting, and she would smell that beloved scent of wool and old books, while his knee would accidentally brush on hers under the table. In other words, Nymphadora Tonks would go anywhere with him, _anywhere _he asked.

He got hold of her arm, making her shiver with his touch, and they disapparated.

**He points over there, he wants to dare me  
double dare me I'll go anywhere  
He points over there, he wants to dare me  
double dare me I'll go anywhere with you**

Neither of them was used to drinking as much as they had drunk that night, but they couldn't really tell what was happening to them. The situation between them had been noticeably awkward lately, something which Sirius had noticed far before they had, and had been making fun of them. Remus was actually trying to get away from the Headquarters where she used to spend much time, to place his thoughts in order, thoughts about her very self, thoughts which most definitely didn't suit a poor werewolf almost ten years her senior. As for Tonks, the exact reason she had ended up in the Three Broomsticks, was the thought of the same Remus Lupin, which had the annoying habit to keep her awake the last few months. Neither of them expected that they would find the other there, let alone that they would end up drinking together, both not really used at drinking much, both sharing the same feelings, even though Remus was trying to hide them and Nymphadora was trying to find a way to let them show. The awkwardness which was hanging in the air at the beginning had disappeared, and for a strange reason which remained unknown, they were now feeling free and relieved in some way. The sight of another drink made them both feel even blissful, as if they were addicts, though none of the two had ever been one. They didn't want to go back home. They were having a very nice time, but for the first time after all these months in a more relaxed, and surprisingly enough, in a more intimate way.

The Muggle bartender shot a disapproving look at his wizard robes and her leather cloack as he brought them the scotch. Tonks noticed that. "Oops," she giggled rather drunkenly. "Maybe we should get rid of our robes, or else we'll look suspicious!"

"Maybe we should." He nodded, pulling off his robes, staying with his tweed blazer. She did the same thing, only what she was wearing underneath couldn't exactly be described as a tweed blazer. Remus Lupin felt his heartbeat quickening, when his eyes fell on her black top whose shape resembled that of a corset, hugging her slight curves perfectly. "Quite a nice… top you have there." He mumbled.

"Thanks. Quite medieval, isn't it?" Had he just paid her a compliment? A feeling of complete joy, for which she accused the alcohol filled her. Remus Lupin's face was flushed, as he had immediately regretted what he had said. Why couldn't he control that stupid mouth of his? He wished he hadn't drunk that much, and he decided to change the topic. "So what do you think about the last Order meeting?" he hoped that his tone sounded casual.

"No, Remus, please." She moaned. "My whole life has become Work-Order-Order-Work. I don't say that it's not bloody interesting and it's not what I want to do, but I'd like a break every now and then. Let's talk about something else."

"Of course, I'm sorry. What do you want us to talk about?"

She thought for a while. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Let's play a game!"

"A game?" he asked puzzled, slightly raising his head to face her. He found himself wondering how her eyes could have such a breathtaking shade of lavender, and whether that was their real color. He should probably be really drunk.

"Yes, like truth or dare!"

He almost choked on his drink. He had drunk, but not _that _much. "I don't think so." he said.

"Spoilsport!" She snorted. "Had you always been so prudish, Remus? I can't believe the Marauders never used to play that game!"

"We did, actually, but that was a long time ago. Besides, I'm not sure you want to play it the Marauder way!"

She made herself more comfortable on her seat. "That sounds challenging! How do you play Truth or Dare the Marauder way?"

"Well, it becomes Dare or Dare. And one has not the right to not to a dare."

A huge grin had appeared on her face. He immediately regretted telling her about the game they used to play as kids. "Of course that was different, Tonks. We were very young and mindless. It would be foolish if we did the same thing now! And I don't think a game of Dare or Dare can be really funny without Sirius."

"Remus, Black blood runs in my veins too, in case you have forgotten!" she looked offended. Her head was feeling quite heavy, she had a feeling that she would be regretting all this the following morning, but there was little she could do to control herself. She leaned her head towards him and whispered, "I do promise that it will be an interesting game." Her warm breath brushed his cheek and his body trembled slightly. That woman had even more influence on him than alcohol, and the combination of the two was dangerous.

"Alright." He gulped, suddenly feeling rather hot in his blazer. He loosened the wool tie around his neck. Nymphadora Tonks couldn't help but notice how inviting his neck looked, how much she wanted to press her lips upon it. "I guess one game won't hurt."

"Can I start?" she asked in a childishly excited way.

"Please do!"

"Well, you have to put an ice cube in your shirt and let it melt!"

His expression was blank. He casually looked around to make sure that nobody was looking, and then did as he was told. He morphed and pressed his lips together at the freezing, wet feeling on his torso. She laughed at his grimace, which she found hilarious. "I can't believe you didn't hesitate at all!"

He flinched again at the uncomfortable sensation of the ice melting in his shirt, water now starting to show on it. "That's the Marauder way, Tonks. I had to do it. But that most certainly was a stupid dare. I thought you could do better!" he said teasingly.

The ice cube had fully melted, and the front of his shirt was soaked. He carefully moved his wand so they wouldn't be noticed by Muggles, and dried it off. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well then, let's see if you can do better!"

He thought for a while, with a serious professorish expression on his face, which wouldn't make anybody believe that he was playing a game of Dare or Dare. He finally looked at her triumphantly. "Sing." He just whispered.

She looked at him disbelievingly. "Is that all? Do I have to sing?"

"As a matter of fact, you do."

She carelessly shrugged her shoulders and started screaming a loud part of a Weird Sisters rock song. As if not enough people were already staring at them, he shook his head, causing her to stop. "I didn't say _what _you had to sing."

"What do I have to sing?"

"Celestina Warbeck." He smirked.

She moaned. "You, Remus Lupin, are an evil, evil man!"

"You shouldn't mess with me in the first place!" he stared at his nails, trying to hide his smile.

She just cleared her throat and surprised him, as she started to sing in an off-tune, high-pitched voice "_Oh come on and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot strong love, to keep you warm tonight!"_

Almost everybody in the nearby tables was now staring at them, and Remus felt even more embarrassed than she did. However they both laughed, and looked at each other meaningfully, clearly saying that the place couldn't hold their drunken selves anymore. They paid and grabbed their robes, running outside, still giggling and chuckling.

It was late and pitch dark, Muggle London was empty, as the weather was quite cold.

"My turn!" she stopped walking. Drunken words slurred themselves out of her mouth, before she managed to hold them. "I dare you to tell me how much time has passed since you've last been with a woman."

It was his turn to stop walking and to turn to face her. "That's not fair! That was a truth!"

"It was a dare, I dared you to tell me the truth about something, I have the right to do it!"

He pulled his loosened tie a little more, looking uncomfortable. He ran his fingers through his graying sandy brown hair. Tonks couldn't help but think how she loved when he did that. "It has been… seven years." He said, looking embarrassed.

Had she still been drinking, she would have choked on her drink. "Why?" she blurted out.

He looked at her, amused. "You see, Nymphadora, not many women would love to be with an economically unstable werewolf."

"Not many women would love to be with a stubborn man who keeps using their ridiculous first name when he addresses them, either." Noticing his miserable expression, she made a few steps towards him. "I'm kidding, Remus, you're a really great man, and I really pity any stupid woman that wouldn't have you. For _I _wouldn't give it a second thought." There was silence as they both realized that her hand had reached for his, and was holding it. The reaction was immediate. He shivered at her soft touch, her small hand with the purple bitten fingernails inside his bigger one felt so right… so right in an extremely wrong way. He cleared his throat. "I think we should get this to the Headquarters. I mean… it's late, and we should have something to eat."

She tried to unlock her eyes from his kind hazel ones but it was utterly impossible. She nodded, and they disapparated at Grimmauld Place.

**So what did we do in the end  
Went to that ridiculous club with your friends  
The last time we went we said never ever again  
To getting our wallets raped  
So I suggested a strip club, with the neon naked girls at the late bar  
But you got rowdy with security don't worry baby let them** **keep their eight pounds fifty,  
Let's go cause chaos elsewhere, let's go  
**

Tonks felt her feet betraying her, as she tripped over the troll foot umbrella stand. However, this time she was not alone. A dizzy Remus Lupin was behind her, and stumbled on her, causing both of them to land on the floor, with his body literally on her own. They heard Walburga Black's portrait's insane cries.

"It's the first time I've seen you falling! It had always been me!" That was the only thing Tonks could manage to say, as it was rather strange having the weight of a man pressed on her body, feeling his warm breath on her face. Her heart was racing, and he wondered if his was too.

"I'm quite drunk tonight, in case you haven't noticed." He whispered, unable to decide to remove his weight from her. "Maybe… we should get up."

"Maybe we should." He didn't move, so she slurred again: "I can't get up if you don't get off me, you know."

It took him a few seconds to think what he had just heard. "Right you are." He said at last, and managed to stand on his feet, giving her his hand to help her stand up too. "Next dare for you, make Sirius' mother shut up." He grinned. "We don't want her to wake him or Molly up, let alone Kreacher! He would start mourning his mistress again, stating charmingly how much he dislikes filthy hairy half-breeds and purple haired freaks."

She would take care of the portrait anyway, and that she did, closing the curtains with her wand, leaving a few magical swears in the meantime.

**He points over there, he wants to dare me  
double dare me I'll go anywhere  
He points over there, he wants to dare me  
double dare me I'll go anywhere with you **

"My turn." She searched in the living room for remaining firewhiskey, but it appeared as Sirius had drunk all of it. "_Cook _for me!" she slurred.

"That's easy." He managed to make a few steady steps to the kitchen. "I know how to cook. Look at me, I am a bloody _professor. _Professors know!" he nodded with a serious expression in order to give more emphasis to his words. He accio'd a spaghetti packet and a pot and placed it on the stove. Even when drunk, he could easily boil some spaghetti and quickly prepare a tomato sauce, he had done it several times before for Sirius and James when they'd been unconscious on the sofa, or violently throwing up in the bathroom. He was cutting the tomatoes in slices with his wand, when he felt her warm breath on the back of his neck. He shivered but didn't turn around. He could feel her presence behind him as he threw the ingredients in the saucepan.

"What a delicious smell." She whispered, sending another heat wave on his already hot skin, causing the hair on the back of his head to stand up.

"Thank you." He said in a faint voice. "Napolitana is a quite easy sauce to make."

"It wasn't just the sauce I was talking about."

He forgot how to breathe, as he felt her arm slowly hugging him from the back, her hand making its way to his torso, resting on the loosened tie. And then, he made the grave mistake to turn around. It most definitely _was_ a mistake, as he was now facing her from too close, closer than he should, in fact, with her hand resting on his back. Her hair was violet and shorter than before, her skin looked pale and soft, and her lips… oh, her lips. Why should he be so close to her, that he could even examine her lips? They looked so pink and full, and what was the word she had used? _Delicious. _Plainly delicious.

"The pasta is ready. The sauce will be in a few minutes." He whispered when he managed to recollect himself.

"Right." She nodded. "It's your turn."

But it was impossible. His mind wouldn't cooperate. Was it because of the alcohol, or because of her intoxicating gardenia scent, of course mixed with whiskey in her breath? "I can't." he whispered. "I can't think of anymore dares."

"It's not that hard. Just say the first thing that comes to your mind, even if it's absolutely ridiculous."

"Alright then. Let me steal a piece of your clothing with my wand."

Her heartbeat fastened. Had she just heard what she thought she had heard? Did Remus Lupin want to undress her? She didn't know whether that was right or wrong, she just knew that she was very drunk and that his scent was driving her crazy. She nodded.

His mind was in the same state of shock as hers. He couldn't believe what he just suggested. To make up for it, he waved his wand, and the only thing that disappeared was her leather cloak, which flew to his hands. She stood there in her corset-like top, jeans and boots with a disbelieving expression in her face. "Really, Lupin? Is that the best a Marauder can do? Well, the next dare for your will be the very same. Let me remove a piece of your clothing with my wand."

He couldn't do otherwise. He got ready to be ashamed, he just wished it wouldn't be something really embarrassing like his trousers, his socks, or worse, his underwear. He tried to remember whether he had worn his patched boxers or his faded ones, while at the same time he tried to remove his eyes from her bust. She waved her wand, and his shirt appeared in her hand. He blushed, thinking about his scars, but fortunately he was still wearing his tweed blazer, which he pulled tightly around him.

She gulped. "You look…"

"Ridiculous." He added, thinking about his loosened tie upon his bare chest.

"I wasn't going to say that. Your turn."

He waved his wand and music got out of the wireless. "Dance with me." He whispered.

Her eyes opened widely. "Maybe you want to consider your suggestion once again. It's a drunk _Tonks _we are talking about, which means…"

"…Ten times clumsier. I know. But I'm willing to take the risks." He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her closer in a way he wouldn't even dream of doing when sober. They moved together with the sensual music –was it indeed that sensual? All he knew what that it was jazz, he could recognize the nostalgic tones of the saxophone, but at that moment, anything, even Celestina Warbeck, would sound sensual to Remus Lupin's ears. Her hands stroked his back over the blazer, and his own rested on her lower back. Both their heartbeats were frantic, and probably more synchronized than their feet. It didn't take long before she lost her balance and her feet betrayed her. Just in time, he managed to catch her in his arms, preventing her from falling. They stood there, holding each other, heavy breathing, heated bodies, skin and muscles aching from the need, aching for each other's touch. "Strip naked." She whispered.

"_What?"_

"I dare you to undress for me. Above the waist, for now."

He didn't know what had gotten him, he didn't know what that woman was doing to his mind, all he knew was that he never wanted to stop touching her, he never wanted to leave her from his arms.

He did. He helped her stand on her feet, and he undid his tie, then let it fall slowly on the floor. Then, he unbuttoned the blazer which he had wrapped around him a few minutes ago, and let it fall of his shoulders, uncovering his scars, feeling free in a way even his friends hadn't made him feel, and most definitely no other woman had ever done. She wished her heart would stop beating so fast, as she was sure he would hear it and that wouldn't be normal. But what was? She was in Grimmauld Place, with a drunken Remus Lupin stripping naked in front of her. The world would never again be the same. All she needed to do was to touch him, to trace her fingers over his scars, and that she did. She caressed his heated torso, and then her hands made their way to his back. They were again closer than they should, Remus Lupin knew that being that close to Nymphadora Tonks should be banned by law, for his own health.

But then again, her touch was all he had needed in years. He just wished she'd never stop touching him, he did not care whether he would regret it in the morning.

**Let's not do another one tonight  
Have a slow one cook for me see no one  
All I want is you, and a cold beer  
Come over here let me whisper Spanish in your ear**

"Tonks, do you remember that time when you went had to morph to a Mediterranean girl and learn a few Spanish for an Order duty?"

"Yep."

"Talk to me in Spanish."

"Remus, I don't even remember…"

"Nymphadora, I dare you to _talk to me._"

Suddenly her first name didn't sound too bad when it came out of his lips. That whisper was almost like a song, like a sensual, relaxing song, which sent shivers to her whole body.

She just leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear…

**Amor cariño, dame otro besito  
Amor cariño, dame otro besito, despacito **

Remus Lupin head was turning around, but it wasn't bad, he didn't care about it, or about the hangover the following morning. He had managed to control his actions and words a little that night, but he was completely unable to keep doing that. His hands dominantly made their way to her back and massaged it, as his chin rested on her shoulder, sucking as much as he could of her scent. His other hand softly touched her pale neck, trailing circles with his fingertips upon a soft chord, feeling her skin twitch under them.

"Remus Lupin…"

"Mhmm…"

There was silence for a few seconds, interrupted only by their irregular breathing.

"I dare you to kiss me."

He didn't need another invitation. He furiously tightened his grip on her and pressed his lips on her own. The taste of firewhiskey in their mouths, which would have annoyed them otherwise, was the same for both, so it didn't matter at all. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to make its way down her throat. Her hands stroked his hair and back and his own caressed her bare arms. She threw her leg around him, and surprisingly managed to keep her balance afterwards. He moaned, and his hands traveled from her arms to her waist, and finally rested on her hips. She felt something hard pressing against her thigh. It was her turn to moan and gasp for breath. Nymphadora Tonks had never thought she would actually get to see that side of Professor Lupin, and she couldn't believe her luck that she finally got. She broke the kiss and pressed her lips on his sweaty pulsating neck, placing a small bite, and feeling his whole body shake under his touch.

What they had not noticed, was Sirius, who had woken up in the middle of the night and had come downstairs in his boots and snitch-printed boxers, in search of a snack, or rather of a snack and firewhiskey.  
"I would say get a bloody room, but instead of that I'll dare you, double dare you to keep doing that in the morning, when Molly wakes up and decides to come downstairs to prepare breakfast! Also, something's burning in the kitchen!"

**He points over there, he wants to dare me  
double dare me I'll go anywhere  
He points over there, he wants to dare me  
double dare me I'll go anywhere with you...**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
